


mau bermain?

by kindoff



Series: seratus kata [14]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Female!Akashi, Genderbending, judul ngawur
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kapan lagi kau bersenang-senang?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	mau bermain?

“Kapan lagi kau bersenang-senang?” Akashi berseru sambil menarik tangannya sigap, mengajak Midorima berlari menembus orang-orang demi menyasar stan permen kapas. Rambut Akashi sudah tak rapi lagi dalam satu ikatan di belakang kepala, salahkan dua kali menaiki _roller-coaster_ itu, salahkan Midorima yang tak berniat memperbaiki karena dia suka melihat Akashi tenggelam dalam euforia. Midorima hanya menyapu poni Akashi agar tak menghalangi mata, satu kali sebelum Akashi memilih wahana berikutnya. Akashi juga sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli.

Akashi bisa terlihat seperti anak kecil di waktu-waktu tertentu. Midorima senang melihatnya. Maka ketika Akashi mengajaknya pergi ke taman hiburan lagi, Midorima mengangguk tanpa ragu, berjanji untuk menyisihkan setumpuk agenda ke waktu lain.


End file.
